koihimemusoufandomcom-20200213-history
Sonsaku Hakufu
; :Real name: :Voiced by: Yuki Satou (visual novel), Yoneshima Nozomi (anime) Plot Koihime†Musō : Deceased in Koihime†Musō, it's mentioned that she was the ambitious leader of Go faction who dreamed of uniting China under her rule. However she was assassinated before her dream could become a reality. She had a very close relationship with the Go strategist Shūyu and only makes an appearance during Shūyu's flashback. Shin Koihime†Musō Go Route : In the Go route she is introduced as an ancillary general under Enjutsu. It is revealed that after the death of her mother, Sonken Bundai, most of her conquered territory is lost, forcing her to rely on Enjutsu to recover and wait for the right moment to break away. : While on patrol one night with Kōgai, they encounter a white burst of light. After the light fades they discover Kazuto sleeping on the ground. Aware of the Messenger of Heaven legend, she suspects him to be the messenger and brings him back with the intent to introduce his blood into the Son bloodline. After talking with Kazuto, she also trains him to become her strategist. : Her rise of power began during the Yellow Turban Rebellion. Fooling Enjutsu, she uses the war effort to secretly gather soldiers and resources, as well as rejoining with her sister Sonken. During the anti-Tōtaku war she forms an alliance with Ryūbi in order to combat Sōsō in the future. : Soon after she breaks away from Enjutsu and set up her own kingdom of Go. Her tenure as leader is tragically cut short when she is assassinated prior to a battle against forces of Gi, subsequently passing the mantle to Sonken, and causing the Go faction to misunderstand that Sōsō is the one who plotted her assassination. Gi Route : In the Gi route she is first introduced confronting Kakōton after the latter trespassed into Enjutsu's territory while pursuing the Yellow Turbans. It is revealed that she is working under Enjutsu as an ancillary general. While she helps Kakōton chase down the Yellow Turbans, Kakōton feels uneasy about her, sensing her strong ambitions and likening her to a tiger in a cage. She meets Sōsō for the first time in the anti-Tōtaku conference, during which Sōsō promises to repay her aid in hunting down the Yellow Turbans. She rebels and breaks away from Enjutsu during the En invasion of Gi and spends most of the time afterwards warding off attacks from the En branch families. Shoku Route : She survives in the Shoku route and appears in Moe Shōden, which follows the Shoku ending. : In Moe Shōden she abdicates the throne to Sonken and becomes largely a comic-relief character. Carefree and often getting drunk, she frequently comes up with silly plans and behaves idiotically while intoxicated. Her survival and Kazuto's central role in uniting all three factions saves Shūyu from dying of illness. Anime version :The queen of Go Kingdom and the eldest sister of the Son family. While loving and caring to her sisters and subordinates, she is ruthless in battle to her enemies. :To fulfill the last wishes of her late mother, she has led her kingdom into a long war to unite China. While her methods have been scrutinized, she admittedly accepts responsibility for her actions since she would rather have her hands bloody rather than have her family suffer the same fate as she has. She hopes to abdicate in favor of her sister Sonken and retire with her lover Shūyu after fulling her mother's wishes. Character Personality : Queen of Go faction and the eldest sister of the Son family. She holds the reputation "Little Conqueror" due to her ambitious dream of unifying the land. However, contrary to her position as a leader, she is very willful and childish in many ways. She has a habit of doing things on a whim, acting in a playful manner and giving off the impression of treating everything lightly. As a result, Shūyu often scolds her to remind her of her duties. Nevertheless, she is well aware of her responsibilities and will become serious when necessary. : Her personality changes dramatically during battle. Rather than her normal playful demeanor she becomes a ruthless warrior with a strong blood lust. Due to this, she often goes on a rampage and personally lead head-on charges at the enemy, ignoring any strategy made before the battle. Sexuality In Shin Koihime†Musō ''Go route, Sheren begins to fuel a passion for Kazuto, and later love. They managed to spend the night together before the next day she was killed. Trivia *In the VN she does not have a defending pose. *All three of the Son siblings's true names have connection with the lotus flower; Sonsaku's true name means "Snow Lotus" *Her outfit in season one of the anime is actually what she wore in Shūyu's flashbacks in the first VN; in season two and three she wears her outfit from the second VN. **Other than Sōsō she is the only one to receive an outfit change. *In the OVAs, she becomes a NEET after dropping out of St. Francesca and play video games in her room all day (although she does eventually find a job at a packaging factory). As a running gag both Shūyu and Sonken frequently think about her in a sentimental manner as if she's dead, causing Sonsaku to break the 4th wall to remind everybody that she's still alive. *In the animated opening of ''Sengoku†Koihime: ~Otome Kenran ☆ Sengoku Emaki~, ''Ashikaga Kazuha Yoshiteru summon the weapons of various ''Koihime†Musō ''heroines as projectiles for her attack; among those is Sonsaku's/Sonken's sword. VN Gallery Koihime†Musō sheren flashback.png|Sonsaku shown in Shūyu's flashback sheren shuuyu.png|Sonsaku, as a vision, appearing during Shūyu's last moments Shin Koihime†Musō Sheren Full-body.png|Sonsaku, normal pose Chr0302a.jpg|battle-ready pose Chr0303a.jpg|attacking pose Sdchr0301.jpg|SD Go generals.png|Sonsaku, along with his generals, leads the Go army Karin vs Sheren.png|Sonsaku negotiates with Sōsō Sheren leader Go.png|Sonsaku leads his army to the offensive Sheren and Meirin.png|Shūyu and Sonsaku tea time Sheren on the tree.png|Sonsaku sits on a tree branch and drinks alcohol Sheren dark side.png|Sonsaku with a cold eye's kills a soldier of the Yellow Turban Mother and daughter.png|Sonsaku in front of the grave of her mother Sonken Bundai 0337.jpg|Sonsaku's death scene in the Go route Shin Koihime†Musō - Moe' 'Shōden Youngsherenshuuyu.jpg Sengoku†Koihime Cap6.png|Sonsaku's/Sonken's sword (foreground, left) summoned by Ashikaga Kazuha Yoshiteru in the animated opening of ''Sengoku†Koihime: ~Otome Kenran ☆ Sengoku Emaki~ Kayuuaxe.png|being launched alongside Kayū's axe as projectiles Anime Gallery Manga Gallery shin sheren.JPG|Sonsaku in Shin Koihime Musō manga Crossover In 2010 MileStone(now closed) released Twinkle Queen ''(トウィンクル クイーン), which is a fighting game for the Wii crossing over girls of 4 different eroges: ''Shukufuku no Campanella; Tayutama: Kiss on my Deity; Shin Koihime Musō; and G Senjō no Maō. Three girls from each eroge are featured for a total of twelve fighters. Ryūbi, Sōsō, and Sonsaku are chosen to represent K†M. c20100817_tq_24_cs1w1_454x640.png|Sonsaku in Twinkle Queen Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Go (呉 Wú)‎ Category:First Introduced in Shin Koihime†Musō Category:LGBT characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Protagonist Category:Kazuto's harem